


[Podfic] Once and Future by oliviacirce

by CompassRose



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Winter Solstice Camelot Station - John M. Ford
Genre: Arthurian, Christmas, Magic, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roman Britain, Sound Effects, Time - Freeform, Trains, Very Dramatic Readings, Winter Solstice, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Rex Invictus.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Once and Future by oliviacirce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once and Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025657) by [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/pseuds/oliviacirce). 



> A small but weighty bag of gold coins marked with the head of the King that was and shall be for oliviacirce, for generous transformative permissions allowing me to read this to you. 
> 
> I meant to submit this for a Voiceteam 2020 challenge, but, well, it got away from me and I was _ten minutes too late_ to slide it under the wire! Nonetheless, without it I wouldn't have gone looking for this story inspired by one of my favourite poems, OR been inspired to the extravagance of soundscaping, herein.

  
cover art by compassrose

Intro and outro music: **[Greensleeves,](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Howie_Mitchell__Ruth_Meyer/Duets_on_Double_Dulcimer_-_Aug_8_1962/01_Greensleeves)** by Howie Mitchell and Ruth Meyer, from _The Howie Tapes_

Effects  
[steam train interior](https://freesound.org/people/allh/sounds/133099/) by allh  
[snowy side street](https://freesound.org/people/inchadney/sounds/90342/) by inchadney  
[unlocking security door](https://freesound.org/people/digifishmusic/sounds/43707/) by digifishmusic  
[concrete stairs](https://freesound.org/people/Uli_potsdam/sounds/244601/) by Uli_potsdam  
[circuit breaker reverb](https://freesound.org/people/DCElliott/sounds/381447/) by DCElliott  
[antique clock ticking loop](https://freesound.org/people/Jay_You/sounds/384087/) by Jay_You  
[train whistle](https://freesound.org/people/theshaggyfreak/sounds/278885/) by theshaggyfreak  
[three diesel locomotives idling](https://freesound.org/people/themanitou/sounds/146325/) by themanitou  
[train station ambience (no trains)](https://freesound.org/people/CBeeching/sounds/74981/) by CBeeching  
[steam train 3205 1](https://freesound.org/people/Keith%20Selmes/sounds/248098/) by Keith Selmes  
[ambience, London Waterloo train station](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/394411/) by InspectorJ  
[going out metal door ](https://freesound.org/people/strangelandspod/sounds/504632/)by strangelandspod  
[Porsche idle](https://freesound.org/people/victormalloy/sounds/113216/) by victormalloy  
[car go](https://freesound.org/people/strangely_gnarled/sounds/82308/) by strangely_gnarled  
[lock](https://freesound.org/people/SpazTastic/sounds/104169/) by SpazTastic  
[pickup gold 03](https://freesound.org/people/LittleRobotSoundFactory/sounds/270405/) by LittleRobotSoundFactory  
[knock2](https://freesound.org/people/florian_reinke/sounds/63536/) by florian_reinke  
[Bruxelles Gare Centrale](https://freesound.org/people/Flavien_Gilli%C3%A9/sounds/376376/) by Flavien_Gillié  
[door knock](https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_4772965/sounds/256513/) by deleted_user_4772965  
[steam locomotive](https://freesound.org/people/Bidone/sounds/183875/) by Bidone  
[whistle](https://freesound.org/people/iut_Paris8/sounds/466801/) by iut_Paris8  
[locomotive](https://freesound.org/people/laurent/sounds/25068/) by laurent  
[distant train 01](https://freesound.org/people/fauxpress/sounds/42099/) by fauxpress

Listen or download here: **Once and Future**, a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

google departed from the station, as it must? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
